poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword. Opening (The movie starts with words saying "Tokyo, Japan" and we go to Tokyo at night and to a small building named "Tokyo Museum of Cultural History" and a young adult janitor was cleaning the floor with a floor buffer while listening to his music scatting and sees a shadow above him and disappears. He looks at the open window as the floor buffer continues moving then it was stopped by an old man and turns it off and looks at the janitor angrily) Old man: '(sighs) Kenj. Kenji! (Kenji startles while the old man gives him the mop) I’m paying you to clean the floors, not stare of into space! '''Kenji: '''I’m sorry, Takagawa-san, but I got distracted. '''Mr. Takagawa: '(sighs) Sadly. That is why no one comes to the museum anymore. (He looks at Kenji angry) Too many distractions! No discipline! No respect for the old ways! Come with me! I will show you. (He grabs Kenji) '''Kenji: But, But, I saw. (He gets pulled Then two doors got open as the two enter it shows a warrior with black armor) Mr. Takagawa: 'Behold. The Black Samurai! '''Kenji: '(gasps and speaks Japanese) The Black Samurai. The Black Samurai. Never heard of him. 'Mr. Takagawa: '''The most fiercesome warlord in the history of Japan! Do you see what I’m getting at Kenji? '''Kenji: '''Uhhh. Yes, Takagawa-san. You want me to mop in here. '''Mr. Takagawa: '''No, that this exhibit could save the museum! (Suddenly the lights went off then a thick mist whirls around Mr. Takagawa and Kenji And Then suddenly the doors shut and looked back at the armor) What is happening?! - '''Kenji: '''Bonzai! - (The screen fades to black as the title reads "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword) Hachikō statue/Meeting Myumi/Heading to Mirimoto Academy (The next day the scene goes to Japan in the morning and then a Shibuya station sign appears) '''Man on Intercom: '''Welcome to Shibuya Station. Now arriving on track 9. (Then a bullet train appears and approaches a platform as everyone was off its shows Scooby Doo and the gang walking towards the plaza) '''Fred Jones: '''Wow, we made it gang. Shibuya Station, the most popular meeting place in Tokyo. '''Velma Dinkley: '''As I can see why. Everyone in Japan is here. (The scene goes wide as it shows the meeting place of Shibuya Station) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey guys, over here! '''Fred Jones: '''Hi Ash. How’s it going? '''Ash Ketchum: '''It’s going okay. We got a letter from someone. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''But like wouldn't you know it, We're all out of Scooby Snax! (Scooby looks inside the box breaks it and weeps then he smells and points) - - '''Daphne Blake: '''Hey, I got a text message from Miyumi. It says ”Meet me at the statue of Hachiko”? '''Fred Jones: '''Any idea what this Hachiko person looks like? (Then Velma looks thru her guide book) '''Velma Dinkley: '''Let’s see. Hachiko. Hachiko. Hachiko. '''Japanese Person: '(From a distance) Hachikō! Hachikō! Take a picture! (The tour guide takes a picture of two girls standing here next to a statue of a dog then leave as Scooby and Shaggy come up and see the statue with boxes of Japanese Scooby Snax) 'Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, Check it out Scoob. Hachikō is not a person. He‘s a pooch. '''Velma Dinkley: '(Looking thru her guide book) Here it is. Hachikō use to greet his master every day when he came home on the train. One day, his master died, and Hachikō spent the rest of his life waiting at the station for his master to return. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Wow. Sounds like he was one cool canine. (Laughs) Hey, Scoob. Like maybe they’ll put up a statue of you someday. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Maybe mine too. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Me? Oh boy. (He puts his Scooby Snax to Shaggy and goes to the statue as he does poses as a dog) '''Daphne Blake: '''Look at Scooby. What a ham. (She took some photos of Scooby with her phone as Scooby laughs then a shadow appears) '''Japanese Girl: It's gonna take more than that Scooby-Doo. If you want a statue of your own in Japan you must first become a legend just like Hachikō. Today in honor of his great royalty, his statue serves as a special place for faithful friends to meet. Fred Jones: I'm sorry, but have we met? Daphne Blake: (gasps) You must be Miyumi. Miyumi: '''And you must be Miss Daphne Blake. (They bow to each other) I heard about you and the Scooby gang and I see you have other friends. What are your names? '''Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. And my specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: And I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Serena: I'm Serena, and I'm Ash's girlfriend. Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, and this is my big brother, Clemont and my cute little Pokémon, Dedenne. Clemont: Hello there. Dedenne: Dedenne! Sophocles: My name's Sophocles! Lillie: I'm Lillie! Kiawe: I'm Kiawe. Mallow: My name's Mallow. Lana: And I'm Lana. Miyumi: Nice to meet you. I also heard about you guys. Ash, Daphne told me about all your adventures in gym battles and Pokémon leagues even in the Battle Frontier. And for May and Dawn’s adventures in Pokémon coordinating. And Serena’s adventures in Pokémon performing. Brock: '''I hope you know about me. Because I am the greatest Pokemon breeder. Maybe when you get a Pokemon, become a pokemon breeder maybe we can- (gets his ear pulled by Misty) '''Misty: '''That’s her decision Romeo. '''Bonnie: '''I think you know about my brother. I think you’re really beautiful for him. Please be a keeper for my brother. I need you to take care of him. '''Miyumi: '''Keeper? '''Clemont: '''Bonnie! I told you to stop this a millions times! (He picks up Bonnie with his Aipom arm and runs off) '''Bonnie: '''I hope you'll think about it. '''Clemont: '''Ignore her! This is so embarassing! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''What do you know Scoob? Looks like our reputation proceeds us. (They were surprised) Like I hope that’s a good thing. '''Miyumi: (laughs) Of course it is. Could I tell you a secret? I sometimes wished I could be a member of the Scooby gang too, but I also want to be a Pokemon trainer and a Pokemon coordinator, too. (Then Shaggy comes to Miyumi) Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, tell you what. Next time if there’s a gruesome ghost up in our grill, you got first dibs. '''Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh. Dawn: Sure. And if there are Pokemon battles and contests too. Fred Jones: Hey, don’t worry guys. We’re not here to solve any mysteries, see Pokémon battles or battle enemies this time. Velma Dinkley: We‘re just here to watch Daphne, Ash, Misty, and May compete in the big martial arts competition. Daphne Blake: '''I’m so honored to be invited to the tournament. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Me too. '''May: '''Us too. '''Miyumi: And so should you be. Miss Mirimoto runs the most exclusive martial arts academy in all the world only the most exemplary students are accepted by her. But first you must survive the tournament. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers: '(Frightened) Su-Su survive? '''Miyumi: '''Oh, I’m sorry. Did I say survive? (Laughs) I meant win. You must win the tournament. '''Max: '(awkward) Okay. Meet Miss Mirimoto/Daphne Vs. Miyumi (Later a roof door slides open to reveal a hover plane as it departs away then inside) 'Fred Jones: '''Wow. What a sweet ride. All it needs a groovy green paint job. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Uh, not quite Freddie. I can think of more thing it needs. '''Serena: '''What is it, Shaggy? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like how about a pilot? (He shows them the empty cockpit) '''Miyumi: '''Don’t worry. We’re perfectly safe. (She presses a button as two pilot seats were set)The hover jet is the first fully fuctioning robotic plane. '''Velma Dinkley: '''That's amazing. I studied mechanical engineering, but I never heard anything this advanced. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow, Science and technology is so amazing! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Clemont: '''I also invent things too. I love Japan. But I never invent things that are too advanced. '''Miyumi: '''Here in Japan, technology is taken over everything. While many of the old traditions are fading away. (The hover jet flew past a pier then later we see an island with a a dojo and building then martial arts students are practicing as Mr. Takagawa is with a sensei and a bulky bodyguard) '''Mr. Takagawa: '''Please, Miss Mirimoto. You must believe me. The ghost of the Black Samurai has returned. (They go down the stairs) Soon, He will come for the destiny scroll. '''Miss Mirimoto: '??? - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Scooby-Doo: '''Go with the flo. (They see Sojo) '''Sojo: '''All must wear uniform! - (They tried to run away but Sojo grabs them and puts their uniform on as they were put down to the ground) '''Miyumi: No, Sojo! Bad Sojo! Not them! Them! (Daphne flings Sojo to the ground and moans) Daphne Blake: 'Sorry Sojo. But I handle my own wardrobe. (Then cut to the dojo as the heroes are walking) '''Shaggy Rogers: '(laughs) Check it out guys. It’s a carnival of karate. 'Scooby-Doo: '''Ooh. Uh, huh. '''Max: '''Wow. '''Miyumi: '''The competition this year is fierce. That’s Kerry Kilpatrick, the Irish national champion. (Kerry smashes the bricks) He is a two fisted demolitio dynamo. (Then to a woman kicking the wooden boards) That’s Sapphire Sonja, the only deadlier than her kick is her beauty. (She stares then a bulky martial artist comes up and scares the others) And that’s Japan’s own Mad Dog Mashimoto. A favor to win this year. Once he’s off his leash you’re really in the dog house. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow, Technology is amazing, but Martial Arts is so amazing. (Mad Dog still barks then Scooby brings out a bone which calmed Mad Dog down and pants happily then Scooby throws the bone to Mad Dog and grabs it and ran with it to the dojo, digs it and burried the bone and sits as it pants. - - (Everyone moan) '''Miss Mirimoto: ' 'Daphne Blake: '''Um over here. Hello. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Here we are. '''Miss Mirimoto: ' '''Daphne Blake: '''Well I didn’t mean to. It’s just that… - '''Daphne Blake: '''As in right now? - '''May: '''You got it. (???) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, meow. Talk about a kung-fu cat fight. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Uh huh. Meow. (???) '''Daphne Blake: '''My hair band! I can’t see. (Miyumi flings Daphne to the ground) '''Daphne Blake: '''Hey. That was a dirty trick. '''May: '''That was cheating. '''Miyumi: '''The first rule of Mirimoto Academy: “If you want to win, you must be willing to do that which others are not willing to do.” (She gives Daphne‘s hairband to Daphne and Miss Mirimoto walks towards the others) '''Miss Mirimoto: '''Very Impressive, Miss Blake, Misty, and May and Mr. Ketchum. You both lack proper training. But you both gain much potential. (Daphne blushes) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks, Miss Mirimoto. '''Miss Mirimoto: The tournament begins tomorrow at sunrise. (Everyone cheered) - Tournament party/Ninja Attack (Later that night fireworks were shot up to the air and then Sumo wrestlers were wrestling and geishas are doing a dance then to eating table we see Kerry, Saphire and Mad Dog eating as Mad dog eats hsi food from his dog bowl) Fred Jones: 'Wow, the service here is great. (Then a geisha comes to them) But our waitress could use a sun tan. '''Daphne Blake: '(giggles) She is not a waitress Freddie. She’s a geisha girl. 'Velma Dinkley: '''Geisha. The ancient Japanese tradition celebrating exquisite beauty. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Speaking of beauty, check out the buffet table. (Laughs) Its like there’s a part in my stomach and everything’s invited. (Scooby giggles and blows up his hand big) Hi-yah! (He karate chops the food and lands into his mouth) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Cool, Scoob. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, you’re a black belt in king-fu. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah. (He Laughs) '''Max: '''You know what’s weird, guys? '''Iris: '''What’s weird, Max? '''Max: '''That Sojo left before Daphne’s demonstration. '''Ash Ketchum: '''He probably had to go to the bathroom. '''Max: '''I don’t know. He must be up to something. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Forget the karate chop, like check out my karate chomp. (He tries to bite the apple but then a throwing star lands on his apple) Huh? (Then a geisha looks) '''Geisha: '(Gasps) Ninjas! (More ninjas appear) 'Fred Jones: '''Wow. Real life ninjas. How cool. '''Velma Dinkley: '''I don’t think these guys are part of the act. (A ninja throws more throwing stars but Daphne covers them with the table as Fred and Velma took cover) '''Daphne Blake: '''Watch out! - - - The Black Samurai/The story of the Black Samurai - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Mr. Takagawa: '(gasps and then it shows the Destiny Scroll) The Destiny Scroll. 'Fred Jones: '''So the other scroll was a fake. (Laughs) Psyhc! '''Miss Mirimoto: '''Yes, but the Black Samurai will soon realize the deception and return. (Later the scroll was now laying on a table as the gang reads it) '''Mr. Takagawa: '''The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. The paper dragon shows the way. '''Velma Dinkley: '''The journey of a thousand miles? '''Daphne Blake: '''Begins with a single step? '''Fred Jones: '''The paper dragon shows the way? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''I got it! (He shows them an origami of an octopus) Like check it out Scoob. An origami octopus. Beat that. (Scooby looks at Shaggy and holds blue paper and scissors and cuts them into snowflakes) '''Scooby-Doo: '''Look snowflakes. (Laughs) '''Velma Dinkley: '''That’s it! '''Clemont: '''What’s it, Velma? '''Velma Dinkley: '''The paper dragon is a reference to origami, the Japanese art of folding paper. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Velma’s right. '''Fred Jones: '''Okay, guys. Give us an origami dragon but this time use the scroll. '''Mr. Takagawa: '''No! (Shaggy puts the scroll in half and into a triangle as Mr. Takagawa watches nervously) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Just a little tuck here, a fold there, this goes under, that goes over. '''Mr. Takagawa: '''Huh? (It shows the scroll as a dragon) '''Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers: '''Ta-Da. (Shaggy laughs) '''Velma Dinkley: '''The words have been rearranged. '''Mr. Takagawa: '''Yes, it now reads “The journey begins with a thousand steps”. '''Miyumi: '''The journey begins with a thousand steps? How is that any different? '''Velma Dinkley: '''Hang on, gang. I think I got something. The temple of a thousand steps. (She shows them the temple as the gang look at Velma’s computer as Scooby and Shaggy look confused) An ancient ruin located on a remote jungle island in the South Pacific Ocean. '''Mr. Takagawa: '''Yes I got it too. The island temple is devoted (gasps) The green Dragon. '''Miss Mirimoto: '''The Sword of Doom must be hidden in the temple. '''Fred Jones: '''Then we got to find a way to get to that island! '''Misty: '''Well, we can use our water Pokémon to take us there, but the waves might be too rapid. '''Miss Mirimoto: '''Then, Sojo. Power up the hover jet. '''Sojo: '(grunts and leaves) 'Miss Mirimoto: '''Miyumi will accompany on your journey as my representative. '''Miyumi: '(gasps and bows) Thank you sensei. '''Miss Mirimoto: '''Mr. Takagawa. You will go along as the team’s translation expert. '''Mr. Takagawa: '''I will serve with distinction. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''A tropical vacaction in the sunny South Pacific? (laughs) Like now you’re speaking our language. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Uh-huh. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Alright let’s do this. Heading to Remote Pacific Island/Escaping the island - - - - - '''Daphne Blake: '''She seems like a really great sensei. '''Miyumi: '''She is. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Shaggy Rogers: Take that temple of a thousand steps! Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah. Scooby Dooby.... I’m pooped. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hungry. Need food. '''Misty: '''Oh, Ash. You are always hungry. - - - - - '''Daphne Blake: '''Shaggy, you did it! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''I did? I mean I did. (laughs then to Scooby) Like what did I do Scoob? '''Scooby-Doo: '''I don’t know. - - - - - - - - - '''Fred Jones: '''Okay guys. Just stay calm and let me do all the talking. (Towards the soldiers) Uh, hello there. We’re from America. (Then we see Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Mr. Takagawa, Ash, Pikachu and the boys in a pot of soup) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like how do we get ourselves into these things? - () '''Fred Jones: '''Trugaka? '''Mr. Takagawa: It must be the name for the Green Dragon. They are going to offer us as a sacrifice. (Scooby moans) Daphne Blake: 'And I think we’re going to be married to that icky tribal chief. - - '''Miyumi: '''Okay. - - - - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: '(His eyes glistened) Technology is so amazing! The Sword of Doom/The Black Samurai Chase - - - - - Miss Mirimoto reveals her true colors/Sword Chase - - (Sojo comes out of the rope as the ninjas appear) '''Ash Ketchum: No way! Shaggy Rogers: 'Zoinks! '''Scooby-Doo: '''Rikes! '''Daphne Blake: '''Jeepers! '''Velma Dinkley: '''Jinkies! (Fred looks and finds out he doesn’t have a catchphrase) '''Fred Jones: '''Dang. I still don’t have a catchphrase. '''Mr. Takagawa: '''We must protect the sword! (He runs to the sword, the ninja blocks his way and removes the ninja‘s mask and reveals to be a robot) '''Daphne Blake: '(gasps) They’re robots. 'Fred Jones: '''Ninja robots, double cool. '''May: '''Fred! '''Fred Jones: '''Oh, sorry I geeked there. - '''Scooby-Doo: '''I don’t get it. - '''Max: '''I knew where Sojo was going. - '''May: '''But wait. What about all those compliments, and nice things you said to us and the Mystery gang and Daphne’s demonstration earlier? '''Miss Mirimoto: '''I only did that to gain your trust. And that demonstration was for the program for my ninjas. And you sure fell for it. '''May: '(angry) But that’s just so rotten! - - 'Daphne Blake: '''Come on, Miyumi. We can fight them together. (Miyumi walks away) Miyumi? (Gasps) You’re one of them. (Miyumi picks up the sword) '''Miyumi: '''I’m sorry. But I must be loyal to my sensei. - '''Mr. Takagawa: '''No! This is madness! - '''Shaggy Rogers: '''It could work. '''Misty: '(to Miss Mirimoto) You’re just a bully! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Daphne Blake: '''Miyumi, did you know about this? '''Miyumi: '''No. My only instructions were to trust you by becoming your friend. '''Ash Ketchum: Miyumi. Don’t listen to her. She's using you. Miyumi: 'I know, but it’s her rules. '''Miss Mirimoto: '''The first rule of Mirimoto Academy. If you want to win, you must be willing to do that which otherd are not willing to do. '''Daphne Blake: '''But if you do things a winner wouldn’t do, that automatically makes you a loser! (She kicks the sword out of Miss Mirimoto's hand flying into Shaggy’s arm) - - - - - - Meeting the Matsuhiro/Daphne, Fred, Velma and Mr. Takagawa free - (They land perfectly fine and got up) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Is everybody okay? '''Max: '''I’m okay. (As Scooby rubs his face, Shaggy and Scooby scream and ran then the ninjas past a building a ninja stops but keeps running as it left behind the curtain Shaggy Scooby and the heroes looked and see them gone they smile and inside a restaurant) '''Old man: '(Speaks Japanese) Welcome to Green Dragon Sushi. You sit it’s sushi. Good for you huh? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, you got anything back there without a head on it. (He chops a fish‘s head and slides it as the heroes were grossed out) '''Old man: You like a Miso soup? Shaggy Rogers: 'Miso soup? Sounds perfect. (laugh) Like me so hungry. '''Scooby Doo: '''Reah me so hungry too. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I would like to try that soup. - - - - - - - - - '''Daphne Blake: '''Huh? Training/Becoming Samurais (Later Matsuhiro sails with Shaggy, Scooby, Ash and the others while Scooby and Shaggy upset about what happen) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''How could we let those rotten robots take the Sword of Doom? What are we going to do now? '''Scooby-Doo: '(moans) I don’t know. - - - - - - - - The Black Samurai returns/The battle of the Black Samurai - - - - - - - - - 'Velma Dinkley: '''Hmm. Maybe it worked a little too well. (Later with Miyumi she gasps as Miss Mirimoto comes and swings her sword towards Miyumi) '''Miss Mirimoto: '''Ungrateful child! '''Meowth: '''Twerpette! '''Miyumi: '''Ash and his friends were right. I was blinded by my loyalty to you, but now I can see clearly! '''Miss Mirimoto: '''How dare you disobey us? '''Jessie: '''You twerpette. (???) '''Miyumi: '''The sword! (???) '''Sojo: '''Bonzai! (???) '''The Black Samurai: '''The Black Samurai lives. (Then Miss Mirimoto comes) '''Miss Mirimoto: '''No. Black Samurai. It is I ruled here. Bow to me and I’ll give you the world. '''Black Samurai: '(laughs) Foolish one. (He grabs Miss Mirimoto by telekinesis as she grunts and was pull to him) It is you who shall call me ”Master”. (His eyes glow as he knocks Miss Mirimoto to stairs rendering her unconscious) Bow before me! (He used his sword as blue lighting grabs Daphne, Fred and Mr. Takagawa, then Velma and Kenji, and finally Miyumi as they are bowing by force) - - - - - - - - - (As Ash wasn’t looking, Serena sees and pushes Ash out of the way, and the Black Samurai cut her and Ash and his friends gasp) '''Ash and friends: '''Serena! '''Ash Ketchum: Serena! No! (Serena manages to hold on with blood coming from her arm) Shaggy Rogers: '''No Serena! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Serena, talk to me! '''Serena: '''Ash. Help. Me. (She loses consciousness and faints) '''Ash Ketchum: '''No! '''Brock: '''Ash, you have to get Serena to the hospital. Now! '''Ash Ketchum: '''But the battle! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Go, Ash! We’ll take care of this. (Ash was reluctant but grabs Serena and ran to the hospital) - - - - '''Misty: '''It’s an old guy. - '''Samurai: - Fred Jones: Whoa. He disappeared. - - Daphne Blake: '''Hey, where’s Ash and Serena? '''Clemont: '''Ash took Serena to the hospital. (Miyumi looked guilty) Serena gets healed/Ending (Later after the fight, Serena is still unconscious, laying in bed hooked to an IV while his friends and the gang watch sadly about happened) '''Ash Ketchum: Serena... Please. Max: (starts tearing up) Maaaaaaaayyyyy! (Starts crying and hugs May) May: It's gonna be alright. We really fought through. Shaggy Rogers: Serena. This can't happen. Daphne Blake: Come on, Serena. Please. (Then Miyumi comes in) Nurse: '''Here she is. Take all the time you need. '''Miyumi: '''Thank you. (The nurse leaves) Hi everyone. '''Dawn: Hi Miyumi. Ash Ketchum: This is all my fault, Miyumi. If I had… Miyumi: No, Ash. It's not your fault. I'm the one who should take the blame. When you told me about Miss Mirimoto, I realized you were right and I was wrong. I never should've been loyal to Miss Mirimoto all the time. I felt guilty and ashamed. Do you all forgive me? Max: Yes. We forgive you. May: Well, I don't forgive you. Of course I’m mad. No, I'm just playing with you. Miyumi: Thank goodness. So, Ash, I got a question. Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah? '''Miyumi: '''If I am not mistaken, Serena told me that you guys met each other when you were kids. Where did you meet her? '''Ash Ketchum: '''It's true. I lived in Pallet Town, but in the summer I went to Professor Oak’s Summer camp. I was in the Charmander group, but Serena was in the Bulbusaur group. (The flashback starts) - - - (The flashback ends as Ash rubs Serena’s face) '''Ash Ketchum: '''So you see Serena has been looking up to me and I look up to her. Because she is my girlfriend. (Everyone starts crying even Miyumi, Mr. Takagawa, and Kenji were weeping) '''Miyumi: '''That was so touching, Ash. You’re the greatest boyfriend Serena has ever had. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks Miyumi. And I think you’re the greatest friend. (Then Serena slowly gestures her hand) '''Velma Dinkley: Look. Fred Jones: She’s moving. She’s coming back. (Slowly but surely Serena opens her eyes and gets up) Serena: (regains consciousness) Hi, guys. Ash Ketchum: Serena! Oh, thank goodness you're okay. (He hugs Serena) - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later the day Serena was getting ready for physical therapy) - (Later at the renovated museum) - Ash Ketchum: '''I’m glad Miss Mirimoto and Sojo are in jail. - '''Daphne Blake: Are you sure you won't come with us, Miyumi? - - - - - (She kisses Scooby on the nose causing him to blush, she also kissses Ash, Brock, Max and Clemont on the cheek as they are greeted and took photos by everyone in Japan) - - (Everyone laughs) '''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby Dooby-Doo! (He winks as the movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Toonwriter